Immune
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: Being a new kid sucks, but a new kid in Bayville High is even worse. However, for Sean Ferris, he might find the new high school and the kids a little more interesting than he thought. Especially a young girl named Rogue. CDT Universe.
1. Immune Part 1

This story is written as a sort of side story to explain some things that are going to appear in the coming story, Wushu Who. This is a story that follows after the end of Capoeira De Toad but its not mandatory to read that story in order to understand it. It is also to help give me some breathing space as I write Wushu Who.

Basically, I'm taking note of a comment from someone who reviewed my story and let's just say, sparks were flying in my brain. I'm goanna put a new person in the mix and give another character a chance to have the option to grow in Wushu Who.

So, simply, just enjoy!

* * *

**Immune**

The car slowly stopped as it neared the house with a large, "FOR RENT", sign on the front lawn and two people slowly climbed out of the car. They took a moment to look at the homely one story house, the walls painted a gentle blue color that lead to the white roof and the white banisters.

Around the patio were little bays of flower beds and the grass of the lawn spread out to the sidewalk, a path of stones laid out for the walkway. There was a pair of chairs on the porch that rolled back and forth in the breeze, a stray cat laying on the sill lazily.

"It's a really nice place, mom. Compared the constant hustle of L.A., this place is great." The taller of the two said, folding his hands into each other and resting them behind his head.

"It is a lovely place. I guess we were really lucky that I got that job offer, Sean." She said with a smile. "Hopefully there will be enough kids here for you to make friends with."

The young man nodded, his blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Sean Farris was a tall kid for eighteen, hitting his growth spurt earlier than others and this left him at six feet sooner than others. But he had also been lucky to fill out soon too, taking away that awkward skinniness before he became conscious of it.

His brown hair was a little short of being called shaggy but made a very messy bowl cut around his face, hanging over his brow but left his eyes unhidden. His lean shoulders were relaxed to show his long neck and his neatly cut jaw line. In his light blue shirt and thoroughly worn jeans, he looked like a classic all-American teenager.

His mother was roughly six inches shorter than him and adorned with a dark blonde color to her hair, her sweet and caring smile matching the one on her sons face. She patted him on the back and then opened up the boot of her car.

"Tell you what, why don't you help me with getting the car unloaded and then you can take a wander around the town." His mother suggested, Sean brightening at the idea. "That way you can get a feel for the place and you may find some other kids that you may like."

"From what I hear about the area, there actually might be more than one or two that are similar to me." Sean said with a smile as he pulled a box from the car.

"Oh really, that's good." His mother said happily.

They crossed the lawn and Sean waited as his mom opened up the door, setting the box inside the door. The door opened up to a bare but cozy living room, the wooden floor reflecting the midday sun warmly on the ceiling and the walls were a nice beige color.

Sean took a moment to look around the house and he really did feel a bit better about living here.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he glanced to his mom, the two sharing a smile. He had been too busy with school to actually take part with initial visits to the house or looking at the pictures from the sellers, but now that he was actually here the surprise was really cool. As they walked back out to the car, the two waved to a couple and some children leaving for some family activity.

"Do you think that you're going to continue training here?" His mom asked as they carried more stuff to the house.

"In Muay Thai? Yeah, it was a lot of fun and since I got pretty far in it, it would be nice to keep it up." Sean said as he followed her.

His friends had gotten the young man into the classes because they didn't want to go on their own. Sean wasn't really a violent person but he was surprised at how quick he picked up the art, really enjoying the physical results and the discipline he learned.

"Just as long as you don't go overboard and, well, you know…" Her concern was left hanging as she looked at him.

"Yeah, we don't a bunch of people to find out that I'm that _talented_." The young man said gravely as he put the box down and went to get another box. "I kind of wish I could meet others that are _similar_ but what are the chances of that happening in here in Bayville?"

"I know, sweetie, but maybe this time you could try a bit harder to stay out _trouble_."

"Well, come on, that first time wasn't my fault, the girl would have been _crushed_ if I didn't do something for her. And Jake, I mean, how could I not _step in_ for him." Sean said as he desperately tried to defend himself.

"I know and those were good times to act and do that sort of thing, but what about the time with the girl in front of the whole school?"

Sean could feel the blush spreading on his face. His friends, Jake and David, had been there as well and were kind enough to broadcast what had happened back to his mother. It wasn't really that big a deal but everyone else had taken it the wrong way and chaos erupted. He didn't exactly enjoy discussing it but Sean knew his mother wasn't likely to forget that _incident_.

"Um, it was a one time event?" Sean defended and he hung his head as his mother chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with you." She said as she ruffled his hair and then looked at the empty car. "Okay, go on. Take a walk around and see if you find anything interesting."

"Kay, mom." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be safe while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine, have some fun." She said as she waved him off. "And Sean, try to be careful?"

"Always, Mom." Sean said as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

So here is the nice introduction to the new kid on the block. What's goanna happen? What's Sean's secret? Who will he meet? Who side is he on? How long will this story be?

Your just goanna have to wait and see. Please, read and review.

– Lin


	2. Immune Part 2

I know this may seem like a classic Rogue-finds-touchable-love, but this is really to just introduce the character of Sean. It's like a set up, to explain him so I don't waste time in Wushu Who. Sorry if this seems like an overdone story.

And here is chapter two! Lets keep it going!

* * *

**Immune**

Sean had made his way easily out of the neighborhood and was walking along the street, just enjoying the surroundings. It was really a great town and community, a big change from the massive world of LA. He liked the big city and all of its flashy attractions but he was also happy for the change of a slower pace. At heart, Sean really didn't feel that he fit into that aggressive style of living since he liked to be the pacifist.

This little town of Bayville just seemed to be a little more relaxed and well adjusted for his feelings and mood. He didn't have to worry about mugging like others worried about stepping in mud. It was just a calming place for him or at least as far as he had seen so far; this was his first day after all.

As he continued walking, he glanced over as a SUV drove by him and watched as it slowly stopped. Maybe it was some other kids that would be nice enough to give him a lift to the main part of town and even help show him around. He jogged a little to catch up to where the car had stopped.

And then she poked her head out the window.

He wasn't really sure what it was about her really grabbed his attention first but he could have gathered a guess that it just could have been everything about her. Maybe it was the two bangs that bracketed her face, with the rest of her hair a warm rusty-brown tone with its short wavy appearance. Maybe it was the it light indigo shade of lipstick she wore across her lips, matching the equally light shade of purple that shadowed her eyes. It could have been that gentle smile that matched her warm brown eyes, the wild catching her hair just right. Or maybe it was that soft and friendly Southern tone, either Mississippi or Missouri, which she spoke with.

"Hey sugar, you look like you're lost. Ya want a lift into town?" She offered politely as he approached the driver's window.

Whatever it was about this girl, Sean just fond her to be extremely inviting and attractive in ways that made hi body shiver in anticipation. Bayville was really beginning to better and better as the minutes passed.

"Who am I to turn down an offer from a pretty lady like you?" Sean politely flirted with a smile. "Is it far from where you're going? I don't want to hold up too much of your time,…"

He realized that he neglected to ask for her name but it must have showed because she extended a gloved hand and her smile grew.  
"Ma name is Rogue, sugar."

"I'm Sean." He added as he shook her hand. "Sean Farris."

"Well, Sean, it's really not a problem. I'm heading in that way myself and I'm making good time." She assured him and reached over to the other side and opened the passenger door. "Come on, hop in."

Sean smiled brightly, making a quick trip around the vehicle and slipped in. He clicked his seatbelt in place and closed the door. As she drove off, Sean took a casual glance at her to see the rest of her appearance. She wore a black tank top with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck and gloves that nearly covered her entire arm and she matched this with a black skirt, her legs just seen going down into long black boots.

This Rogue was a tough girl but also nice if she was willing to give him a lift, his gaze going back to the road. He scanned the road signs as she took a turn and then looked across the other road, making Rogue chuckle at him. The new kid blushed lightly and glanced at her.

"Kind of obvious I'm a new kid here, huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Just a little bit, sugar. Besides looking like a tourist and wandering around the suburbs where the old people hang out, you almost blend right in." She teased him lightly and he had to laugh at her words.

"I guess there is some good in that then."

"I guess. So where ya from?"

"Um, Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Really? Wow, that's cool." Rogue then gave him a curious, almost suspicious look. "Why'd ya come to boring ole' Bayville?"

"My mom got a offer to be a student consoler to some schools around here and she kind of wanted to get away from the big city life." Sean explained, shrugging as he looked at the people they passed by. "I actually like the change of pace, it's relaxing."

"Hmm, I guess."

Sean watched a jeep roared past them and several of the boys made catcalls at Rogue and Sean before speeding off, the out-of-towner confused by it but brushed it off. Rogue might be a popular girl, given her looks.

"Is that normal?" He asked, nodding to the Jeep.

"Honey, you have no idea."

"How about you? You born here or did you move?"

"Oh I moved, used to be in Mississippi before I got accepted at Xavier's." Rogue explained on her life story, the name of the school ringing a faint bell.

"Xavier's? The School for Special Students, right?" He asked as he looked at her nod and shrugged. "Some old guy from there requested my mom to work there."

"Really? What for?" Rogue asked, Sean awkwardly looking out the window.

"She, uh, has experience working with special needs students. Kind of, like a, specialty of hers, ya know."

"Fair enough."

Slowly, the SUV came to a stop near what looked like a teenager hangout and the two of them climbed out. Sean couldn't help but notice that the same Jeep that had overtaken them before was also parked there. He paid it little mind, since he wasn't involved with anything that went on it this town and it really wasn't any of his business.

As he stood at the front of the car, he could feel the eyes of a lot of people glancing at him and it was making him feel very uncomfortable. Considering some of the things that had happened in his old high school, Sean thought he was used to getting odd looks but this just proved he wasn't. It was slightly unnerving for the new kid and Rogue must have picked up on this.

"Hey, why don't you come meet some friends of mine?" Rogue offered, taking a hold of his arm. "Come on, their a fun bunch of people."

Sean shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled by the sexy Goth girl. As he was lead through the crowds, he could vague make out which group of kids she was taking him too.

The first kid that really picked up on his radar was the one wearing red sunglasses, sitting on the table top. Tall and slender, the guys just screamed that he was a captain of something. Probably the basketball team given his height, but he was also kind of broad across the chest. His face was slightly harder to read that others because of the glasses but Sean got the distinct feeling he was being sized up.

The next one was sitting near him, his blue hair sticking out in the crowd. He was shorter and he seemed to be a more up beat person. He was doing some kind of dance in his seat and when he spotted Rogue, he gave her a wave. The small girl sitting next to him look mildly annoyed at this blue haired boy but she seemed to perk up when she saw the girl that was leading Sean to them.

Lastly, a bright red haired girl turned around smiled at the two of them. And for some unknown reason, Sean felt a slight chill tickled across his back. Maybe it was the way this red head looked between the two of them but it was a little unsettling.

"Hey guys, this here is Sean. He just moved here from LA and he's kind of new to this place." Rogue politely introduced, answering Sean's prayers of sparing them the awkwardness.

"Nice to meet you, Sean. My name is Scott." The guy with the red shades said, Sean shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. The red haired lady before you is Jean, this kid next to me is Kurt and last but no least, is Kitty." Scott introduced, Sean nodding to each person respectively.

"Like, are you really from LA?" The girl, who Scott introduced as Kitty, asked.

"Yeah, moved there when I was five and we only just moved." Sean said as he took the empty seat next to Jean and Rogue took the seat next to him. "Nice place but a little too flashy for me sometimes."

"Ja, it seems a crazy but it must also be really wild to live there." Kurt said and Sean perked his head up.

"Oh wow, you're German? So cool." Sean complimented and the teenager beamed, leaning forward.

"Ja, I was born there and I just came here about three years ago. You're familiar with Germany?"

"I have family there. My family and I normal go to Berlin to visit them every other year." Sean explained.

"So you can speak German?"

"Genug, um durch die auf." Sean said with a mischievous wink.

"Nicht schlecht, aber der Akzent ..." Kurt retorted and Sean had to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. My Gran always complains about that." Sean said as he scratched his head. "But I only go there once every two years, so it's not that bad."

"So what brings you here, Sean? Did you get transferred or…" Jean, the red head, asked him.

"Ah, my mom got a better job offer here in this schooling district. She's a student consoler, specializing in emotional trauma and career advice. And I think this is the first time she has ever gotten to work at three different schools, plus a private school." Sean explained, quite proud of his mother's achievement.

"Oh cool, that's pretty awesome." Kitty exclaimed, Rogue nodding next to him.

"Do you know where she's goanna be teaching?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, ones Bayville High, the other is Cedar Ridge High and then there's a place for the gifted children, Xavier's." As he listed the names, Sean caught a group of kids that looked less than pleasant toward the people he just met and so he missed the looks they all shared. "Its kind of cool, her helping them out like that."

"Yeah, really nice of her." Kurt chimed, his eyes frantically looking the others.

"Hey, would one of you guys mind showing me where I could get a drink?" Sean asked curiously.

"Sure, I-"

"Yeah, Sean! Like, come this way." Kitty jumped up with her words, completely running over poor Rogue's words.

"Um, cool. Thanks Kitty." He answered hesitantly, standing to follow.

* * *

Scott watched the new kid Sean left them and then they all shared a serious look, Scott sitting down next to Kurt.

"So he's Dr. Farris's son. He seems normal enough." Scott said, folding his hands. "I wonder how he's going to react to us being mutants?"

"Who knows, Scott? I can't even tell you if he was telling you the truth because I couldn't read any of his thoughts." Jean revealed, Rogue doing a double take.

"Ya mean cute stuff there is a blank to you?" Rogue asked, in disbelief. "Does that make him a psychic too?"

"No, I don't think so. Psychics can shield themselves but that gives off an energy signal and he seems to have no mental readings whatsoever."

"But what does that mean?" Kurt asked, his eyes showing his confusion.

"It means he's naturally shielded against my level of psychics or that he should be clinically brain dead."

"Well, the Professor did say that Sean had a special condition, but I wonder if he meant that Sean was…..well, was like us?"

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Farris, how lovely it is to see you again." Hank McCoy, largely known as the blue furred Beast, greeted warmly with a hug.

"Its good to see your bright smile again, Dr. McCoy." Dr. Marianne Farris said as she returned the hug. "I hope that you're keeping well; I do remember you shed a lot this time of year."

"And you're one not to forget some of my more embarrassing moments." Hank said with a chuckle and they slowly began to walk up the stairs.

The house was much warmer than Marianne had expected, a rather welcoming place. She guessed it had to with the fact that Xavier would be more than aware of what people would think of when they come into his school. Marianne had seen some rather unpleasant schools that matched themselves in mood and in appearance, not something she wanted to see again.

She had spent nearly twenty seven years teaching and serving as a student consoler, seeing many shades of gray within the school system. She knew about the bullied and how people tried to keep it quiet, she knew about children with special talents that were ignored, she knew how mutants were treated in public and private schooling systems.

Marianne would pause and look at a photo or a painting adorning the walls or the surfaces within the mansions, taking in what memories where in the images. Beast would enlighten her with tales and accounts of what had been happening at the time, giving her reasons to the students actions. As they continued walking, they eventually came to the study of Charles Xavier.

"Ah, Dr. Farris, how lovely it is to meet you in person. I trust that your trip up here was peaceful?" Xavier asked politely as they entered the room, the kind old man extending his hand to her.

He had always been in a wheel chair but that never stopped him from feeling as though he was six feet taller than Marianne's son. His eyes just seemed to convey the power that his mind held with out strain, their blue spheres like an ocean. Calm one moment, enraged another.

"It was a long drive but me and Sean made the best of it." Marianne assured him as she and Hank sat. "I hope you are keeping well too."

"But of course, Marianne. Now, Sean is the older boy or the younger one?" He asked kindly, trying to get to know her.

"He is older than Francesca but he and Davis are twins. Nearly identical twins…" She answered softly.

"Really? Even down to…"

"Oh no, they may be similar, but their mutant powers are drastically different." Marianne assured Xavier, her green eyes nearly burning. "It's as different as their personalities."

* * *

Sean was having a great time. Kitty had been a great person to chat with and catch up on all that had happened in Bayville while he managed to get a drink, a surprising feat but possible with how fast she talked.

And now they were making their way back to where the group was sitting. Sean had never found it so easy or comfortable to talk to people like this before. It was like one of them had been reading his mind and they were just able to click together. Sort of like what was happening right now.

"Oh, so Kurt is dating a girl named Amanda, whose parents don't like him because he's German?" Sean double checked and Kitty gave him a smile with the roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, that's the quick and dirty of the whole." She confirmed, smiling as a boy approached them. "Hey Lance!"

Sean perked up at the mentioning of a new name and took in this guys appearance, with little difficulty. He was just screaming to be a rebel without a cause, his long hair that draped from his head and the torn clothes with gloves were not exactly screaming role model.

"Hey Kitty, how are you today?" He asked giving her a kiss to her brow and then looking at Sean. "Whose your new friend?"

"Jealous much, Lance?" She teased before gesturing to Sean with a smile. "Lance, this is Lance. Lance, this Sean; he moved here today."

"Most people around here call me Avalanche." Lance answered with smug smile.

"You're the boyfriend I take it?" Sean asked well naturedly as he shook Lance's hand. "Nice to meet you Lance."

"He'd like to think he's my boyfriend at times…" Kitty muttered before breezing past them.

"Ouch. Hey, sorry if I got you in trouble, man." Sean said with his hands raised.  
"Nah, we're kind of on and off?" Lance assured him, patting him on the back. "So are you at the X-Mansion or at a different school."

"Don't know yet, mom has all the plans for that kind of thing." Sean said as they walked back to where Sean had been sitting. "I kind of-"

"What you goanna say about it, X-Geek?"

"Watch what your mouth, Meltdown!"

Sean looked over to see Scott glaring at a boy with bright red hair….and yellow eyes. Not just the retina were yellow but his entire eye socket was made of the stuff. His white shirt and gray jacket were nearly vibrating with his powers and winds seemed to rushing out of legs of his pants.

Sean had no idea what was up but he knew that that this was the last place that a fight between a mutant and a human should happen. So as they began to shove each other back and forth, Sean made his way between them. One hand on each chest kept them from escalating anymore and his legs also slipped into a deeply rooted stance.

"Alright! Cool both your heads, alright?" Sean said firmly, looking between the two of them. "This is the last place this needs to happen."

"Who the hell you think you are, normal?" The yellow eyes punk spat, smacking Sean's arm.

"I think I'm the guy who doesn't need the both of you losing your cool and calm." Sean snapped back, turning back to Scott.

This turned out to be his biggest mistake of the day because as soon as he did, the other kid's hand slapped on the head and released some kind of heat from his body. Sean fell to the side and out of instinct of growing up in a rough city, he rolled quickly to his feet. His smoldering face turned and glared at the new kid, much to their shock.

"Oh ma god…." Rogue's voice was all that really registered.

* * *

Just want did that little sneak attack reveal? Well, I think that is coming around soon and well Sean's secret and mutant power.


	3. Immune Part 3

And here we are, chapter three of four. Now you all get to see exactly what Sean's powers are and you get a explanation from his mom too. In the next chapter, everything should be wrapped up and you all can go back to enjoying the anticipation. But this is fun for me because I get to wrote a different style of fighting, compared to other stories I have written.

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

**Immune**

"It's a little more complicated that." Marianne admitted.

"But you said that his power was immunity. Isn't that where he can't be affect by any viruses or illness?" Hank asked curiously and Marianne laughed weakly.

"Um, no, I'm afraid not." The newly arrived doctor shifted uncomfortably. "You see, Sean's power is to be immune to getting injured or being harmed in general. This presented itself first when we were in Germany, when he and his brother, Davis, were wandering around Berlin when we were visiting my late husband's family. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Hank asked and Marianna sighed, biting her lip.

"Sean was hit by a drunk driver and pinned to a wall, yet he walked away without a scratch." The newly arrived doctor explained. "He can't be hurt, by physical or psychic means. He's the perfect defender because his defense is absolute."

* * *

The taller teenager rolled his neck as he stood up, his shaggy hair still stuck balsted sideways over his head. Some of the scorch marks were still there and some of his shirt had been chewed away, but this guy was fine.

This was why he was freaking out Meltdown a lot. His power wasn't something that you could just brush off like them or just recovered from so easily. He expelled controlled amount of atomic energy that had a high level of heat and it generate a lot of force when released. It was like burning your hand on the oven, you don't just brush it off!

"What the hell? What's your power?" Meltdown yelled as he turned his attention to this new guy.

"Um, basically? It's immunity." The guy said to him as he messed with his hair.

Which didn't stay like that for long, since Freddy Dukes, the Blob, came out of no where and slammed his over sized stomach into this guy. The new guys went flying across the grounds and literally went through a wall at the fast food joint there. Not wanting to take a chance with this new punk, Meltdown formed a long spike of energy flicked it at the place.

The glowing red and yellow dart spun as it flew into the hole that the guy had gone through and after about fifteen seconds, Meltdown released the energy. The explosion was beautiful and it even shot the roof up a few feet before that came crashing down. Something set off the fire and the rubble glowed with the burning embers, people running and screaming everywhere.

Meltdown sighed in ecstasy as he inhaled the scent of chaos; smoked and sweat. He then turned back to the X-Men and his sneer said everything as his hands glowed in earnest.

"Still think we're screwing around?" His question seemed to bring everyone to life.

"What the hell were you thinking, Matt?" Lance yelled, ignoring the pain to grab his teammates arm.

"You probably killed him, you moron!" Wanda snapped at him, Meltdown growling at them.

"Oh, wasn't the two of you that told me that I should stop wasting our time and stop making them think we're losers?" He shot back, both of them looking conflicted. "Well, now they know we're dead serious."

He turned back to the X-Men and chuckled at the distress faces they all seemed to wear on their face. Man, he had no idea that it would have been that easy to break their confidence. Cyclops actually looked scared of him and Jean was making some futile attempt to cover the others from his view.

"How could you?! He wasn't even one of us!" Rogue screamed at him, her hands clenched tightly.

"Heh, might as well as have been." Meltdown reasoned, playing with one of the glowing spikes in his hands. "I saw how powerful he was and I knew I couldn't let you get your hands on him."

Scott yelled something and lifted his glasses from his face, Meltdown gathering power in his free hand. As the red lasers from Scott to the energy abundant mutant, Meltdown threw his fist in the path and the laser bounced off. He then reared his other hand back and threw two of spikes he had in his hand at them. Jean caught them and threw them into the air, the explosions momentarily out shining the sun.

Now this was how the fights should go! The X-Men were completely out of it and unable to fight them, while the Brotherhood had the upper hand to crush them. Meltdown then threw one needle at Jean and another at a crowd, the psychic catching both. He wondered how far he could stress her psychic powers like this. He then threw about ten or eleven shards around, one even landing in front of Rogue while Jean tried to pull them all away.

"Come on, doesn't anyone else have any fight in them?" Meltdown called out, triggering the explosion and waited in the aftermath for answer.

"I might!" And then the fist collided with Meltdown's face with a crack.

* * *

"That is an incredible power." Xavier mused in awe.

"It is but it has also lead to him developing a sever anxiety disorder because of how strong he is." Marianne said, sipping her tea.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Farris?" Ororo asked her curiously.

"Well, when Sean was about twelve, he and his friends were riding around a dirt track and they weren't paying attention. Sean and his friend slid out and they both hit a stack of bricks." Marianne explained, resting her head on her hand as she gazed off. "I remember it so well because Sean had a panic attack when his friend broke his arm and some ribs. It bother him so much because his friend had hit him, not the bricks."

"Oh my…"

"That's why he agreed to go and train with his friends in the gym and in martial arts. So that he knew how strong he was and that he knew he could defend his friends without hesitation."

Xavier was about to say something when his brow furrowed and Marianne watched him closely, fully aware he was having a mental conversation. She could tell that it wasn't good because of the face that Xavier was making and it involved Sean because the professor kept looking at him. He suddenly looked up and Marianne was already aware of what he was worried about.

"Dr. Farris, just what would happen if a fight broke out in front of Sean?"

"He would feel compelled to stay in and stop the fight." Marianne knew that her son was already in trouble at Bayville. "He's in a fight, isn't he?"

"I assure you, my students-"

"They're in good hands. Sean is quite a talented defender."

* * *

Sean sighed as he crashed through the wall, barely feeling the concrete giving way underneath his skin. He felt himself wedge into something and when he looked down, Sean groaned at the grease on the grill smeared all over him.

Forcing himself out, he never got a chance to calm down the hysterical serving girl and the panicking cook when he saw the long red and yellow shard fling through the hole. He knew that thing had no good intentions, grabbing the woman and tackling the cook as the explosion ripped out through the food joint.

He felt the shirt on his back burn on and the cooking oil spilled over on his skin, a spark setting it ablaze. But the girl and the older man under him were unharmed, staring at him in shock and a touch of horror. Sean managed to look over his shoulder in time to see the roof coming down through the smoke. Grabbing and tear the grill off the oven, the indescribable teenager slammed it on his back. Tensing his back, the roof crashed down them and Sean felt the earth under his hands sinking.

He was unbreakable and impenetrable and that was a double edge sword right now, as he began to sink down atop of them. The weight would force his body to crush the people he had just saved and he would not be able to anything about it. Sean's teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed as he forcible reset his footing and pushed up against the weight bearing down on him. He managed to get half a foot between him and the people underneath his stomach, the girl just staring wide eyed at him.

Suddenly something was ripping chunks off of the weight that was atop of him and Sean forced himself to push against the weight even more. Slowly, a gleam of light appeared by his head and Sean punched up against the material with all of his might and speed. His body couldn't be harmed and as a result, thing would either break against him or be pushed away.

Hence why a massive slab of debris exploded back from his hand's contact, which created a hole large enough for them to escape through.

"Come on, get out." Sean hurried, the two workers quickly scampering out and he then hefted himself out.

Even though he wasn't tired, he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It was the anxiety, the fear that his power and his strength would been useless to help defend someone. Sean felt his legs weaken and he had to sit down, ignoring the scalding hot feeling under his legs. The fear that he almost wasn't strong enough was making his hands shake…

Until a slender pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a firm hand slapped him on the back.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, kiddo."

Sean saw the serving lady was hugging him with her head buried in chest and the cook was patting him on the back, both no worse than covered in grease or smudges. Sean smiled and nodded, before standing up and separating away from the two of them and nodded to the both of them.

"Get some where safe, alright?" Sean told them, ripping his worthless shirt off and began walking back to the fight. "I think a kid over here needs a spanking."

But even as he said this, he wondered if he could do any good. He wasn't even sure he should stay involved. It clearly was an argument between the two groups and maybe he should focus on protecting the people around fight.

But then he saw the shard land near Rogue and he found himself racing to her. Grabbing her bare shoulders, Sean barely acknowledged the jolting feeling as pulled her back and turned, the force of the next explosion washing over him. He didn't understand Rogue's wide eyed look of shock but assumed it was because he had been seen in the explosion and turned back to where that kid was standing. He could make him out in the smoke because of his glowing face, turning back beginning to run and as he ran up a table, leapt at the other boy.

"Come on, doesn't anyone else have any fight in them?" The cocky kid asked, Sean soon close enough.

"I might!" Sean snapped, his right fist smashing into the other mutant's face.

* * *

Rogue couldn't believe it. One moment, she was about to burned for unknown time when someone had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. It was until she felt the strong body that she knew she was making skin contact.

She wanted to get away, she didn't want to kill this person that had just saved her but his grip was stronger than that. And it seemed to get stronger. In fact, it didn't seem that he noticed she was draining him. Rogue gasped as the flames washed over them and she was shocked to realize that they weren't hurting her.

She looked up and felt her mouth fall open at the fierce blue eyes of Sean Farris as he shielded her from the explosions that were going off around them. She couldn't believe it. He shouldn't be able to hold on for this long, it was impossible!

But here he was, holding Rogue and then setting her down, turning his attention back to Meltdown. He was unaware that he had just let her imprint his power, his perfect defenses. She felt like she was untouchable and then she felt one emotion she managed to get from him.

Fear….

* * *

The other mutant stumbled back as Sean landed and the invulnerable spun around to slam his elbow in the boy's chest. The second blow landed the energy maniac, holding his chest as he wheezed and Sean turned to the sound of heavy feet racing at him. A massively overweight man came at him, the same one that had sent him flying before, and he swung his stomach at Sean.

Lifting his arms by his head, Sean countered this flying stomach by kicking the man's gut aside and then stepped up onto the massive stomach with his other foot. Sean dropped down onto his opponent's head with his elbow, the fat man's head jerking down. Sean tried to knee him in the stomach but that seemed to do squat, side stepping a punch and smashing his elbow into his opponents as he did so.

The fat man slumped forward, holding his head in pain and moaning like the energy kid was already doing. Sean swept back as he checked his other opponent and then saw Lance and another girl approaching him. He kept his hands ready but he relaxed when he saw then Lance was raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight, man." Lance said in a defusing tone and Sean eased up. "These guys are just way too hot headed at times."

"Really? Never would have guessed." Sean said sarcastically. "So what happened now?"

"Well, we're goanna take these guys back and- "

"I don't think so, Lance!" Scott said as he stepped forward and lifted his glasses.

Sean spun and raised both arms, sliding back as he stopped Scott's attack. The force put him perfectly and equally between the two and Sean slowly lowered his smoldering arms. He then shook his head, glanced back at Lance.

"Get em' out of here, Lance." Sean said as he walked to Scott. "I think I got a long day ahead of me yet."

* * *

Yay, now that the fight is done, maybe the X-Men will get filled in about Sean and maybe Rogue will get some answers too. But I guess we can wait for that to come. So, talk to ya'll later!

– Lin


	4. Immune Part 4

And finally, here we are. The last chapter in which Sean's introduction to the CDT Universe is complete. I have achieved what I want to get done and that is set up a character that I will need in Wushu Who and his origin story isn't going to take up space in the main events.

So, onward with the story!

* * *

**Immune**

"Come on, mom! I told you I was fine! Remember, it's me, Sean. I don't get hurt, period." Sean whined as he sat on the infirmary table while Dr. McCoy pressed his stethoscope to the young man's chest and he curled in. "Oh, that's cold."

Marianne just folded her arms and smiled at her son, the young man knowing that he had better shut up if he didn't want to earn the annoyance of his mom. Even though he couldn't be hurt, his mother terrified him far more than any super villain he had seen on the news.

Also in the room was the man that had hired his mom, Charles Xavier, and two of the kids from at the fast-food stop, Scott Summers and Rogue. He still didn't understand why the Gothic girl was looking at him with so much intensity. It was as though he was some how holding all the answers to the midterms and finals and if you stared at him long enough, Sean would just erupt in the answers.

Scott was just stupefied, so the young invulnerable man paid him little mind.

"I must admit, this is a first for me to witness such a power in someone like you." Xavier said as he looked to Marianne for permission to continue and at her nod, he did. "Most of the beings we've seen with this level of invulnerability match it with their size."

"So, does that mean I'm tall for my age or something?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Yes, but you're short when compared to your power." Dr. McCoy explained, Sean looking mixed between relieved and deflated. "This may change in time but it looks like you're power must have emerged when you hit by that car when you were younger. Since then, your power has grown with your age."

"And that means…" Sean asked and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm an arts major, I don't get science stuff."

"I know, your grades in the subject are evident enough of that." Marianne said haughtily, her son looking flabbergasted before she smiled. "You're art does make up for it, I guess."

Sean smiled at his mother's antics. It was their little way of having some sort of grounds of reassurance, so that they weren't caught too off-guard by anything said or done in the room. Yeah, it sounded a little condescending for the rest of the people present but it was a great way to shift the feeling in the room to your favor.

He could see that the other teenagers found in amusing as well and Sean couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious about Rogue seeing him in his tattered jeans, which were really shorts now, and shirtless. He couldn't believe it; here he was, Mr. Impervious-to-harm, and he was worried about a girl seeing him without clothes.

"What it means, Sean, is that due to how powerful this mutation is now, there is a good chance that you may develop your own form of self sustained living." Hank explained and then sighed at Sean's look. "I mean immortality, my boy, the fruit of the Gods as Thor might boost; you maybe the closest person to being a true immortal."

"Whoa, that's creepy." Sean said quietly, the thought of being the only person left alive immensely disturbing.

Marianne could see the fear on his face and she knew that there was a good chance that Hank was right. It was a horrifying and unfair result for her son and she wished that it would never happen, but she knew. She knew that the reality of it all made it clearer and clearer that it was the fate that had been chosen for him.

"That's…." Marianne glanced to her left and raised a brow at the oblivious Rogue as she spoke in a whisper. "How lonely…"

Now this girl had her attention. The mother had already seen how the girl had stared at her son like a hungry animal but she had also noted the curiosity that was plastered on her face. She had been told of the girl's powers and she knew that Rogue had lived a very tragic life. Her power was a cursing but so where so many other powers…

Marianne then smiled deviously, her eyes hidden by the glare on her glasses. She wasn't even worried about the fact that Xavier could have read her thoughts, well aware of how the man operated with his psychic powers. But she couldn't help, considering the sheer possibilities of her thoughts.

"Well, I must say, you are the healthiest person in the world, Mr. Farris." Hank said, as he stepped back. "Now Scott, if you could join me in the next room, I'm sure Jean would like to see you."

Sean waved goodbye to them and then nearly jumped at the look his mother was giving him, a shiver running down his spine as she glanced at Rogue. The young man gulped his mother turned to Xavier and he could swear that he saw her eyes glowing with mischief.

"Xavier, I do believe that you said you want me to see my new office." Marianne said smoothly and effortlessly. "I'm sure we can leave this _lovely_ young lady to show Sean around and I think he would like to get dressed again."

Sean felt himself pale as he mother left and Rogue stood up. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that now she knew he was a mutant that it made her that much more terrifying. He felt himself tense as the Goth slowly walked over to him and she carefully took her left glove off. Rogue looked so intent and focused on him that Sean couldn't help but back up as she moved closer and closer.

Sean slowly slid off the table and stared at the girl as she came, holding his hands at his waist. He was absolutely lost as to why she was coming closer to him, her fixated look not exactly reassuring.

"What? What is it, Rogue?" Sean asked in confusion.

"I want to know, if it's really possibly. I really want to know." She said as she closed the space and rested her hand on his bare chest.

* * *

"Was the really wise, Marianne?" Xavier asked as they took the elevator up to main level. "Leaving the two alone there when he might be the only one that can touch her?"

The woman sighed as they walked across the foyer and shrugged, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She wasn't like many parents; she didn't worry about her kids because she knew that they had the right morals in their hearts. She knew that if she worried that meant that she didn't trust her kids, which she did a great deal.

"I think they'll be fine." Marianne said as they exited the elevator. "Sean will keep anything from happening."

"I may not be able that young man's mind, but it doesn't take a psychic to know how he feels about Rogue." Xavier dryly retorted and Marianne just shrugged.

"If something happens, I'm sure you will know about it before anyone else." Marianne assured Xavier, patting the older man reassuringly.

"You just want to start mischief, I see." Xavier said but not without mirth.

"What can I say? It will keep him out of mischief." She said with a chuckle. "At least the bad kind."

* * *

Sean thought he was going to rupture a lung from his hyperventilating, while Rogue rested her hand on his chest, her own breathing nervous and worried.

They must have spent at least five minutes waiting for something to happen, like the two of them were going to explode.

"Oh my god…."

"What!" Sean said in a panic as he leapt back. "What's wrong? What going to happen? Are you going to be…whoops!"

In his panic to give the girl enough space, the young man slipped over a stray cable and crashed into a tray of medical equipment. Some beakers and glasses crashes around him, the random pieces of glass scattering everywhere while a tray of medical equipment fell on top of Sean. He groaned as he sat up and shook his hair free the shards that had gotten caught there.

The Goth girl then leaned down to help him brush the glass off of his chest and she realized that she shouldn't have been able to. But as she wiped the glass from his body, Rogue found she wasn't getting a scratch. She then realized that she had managed to copy his power, closing her hand around a few of the larger pieces.

"Hey, be careful, you might cut yourself, Rogue." Sean said as he sat up and then he saw her hand were fine. "Or you won't."

"I copied your powers." She said in awe, staring at Sean is disbelief. "And your fine."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sugar, when I normally touch people, I sap everything from them." Rogue explained as she helped Sean to his feet. "Power, memories and life. If I hang onto someone too long, I could kill then just by accident."

"What?" Sean asked in disbelief; Rogue tried to turn away but he stopped her by hold her arm and she could feel her heart racing. "So, touching your skin like this?"

"If you were anyone else, you be trashing on floor right now or passed out." Rogue said in a lecturing tone, before she brushed over his hand. "I don't think I've ever had someone hold onto me this long in my life."

The silence was long and neither could tell whether it was awkward or just comfortable.

"So…how about some clothes?" Sean said awkwardly, his face burning as he felt the shredded pants slip a little.

Rogue's blush was a bit more impressive.

* * *

Sean was in awe. The mansion was freaking awesome! It had everything that anyone could ever want inside of it. A pool, plenty of rooms, TV and game consoles, kitchen…if this was where his mom was teaching, he was so there.

Rogue had gotten him a hooded sweatshirt with the schools logo on it and a pair of jeans that were a little too big but his belt was still useable. And so he was wandering around the halls in a pair of over sized pants that just made it to his ankles and toasty hoodie

But he was constantly aware of Rogue's presence around him and the news that she had given him. It was something that just itched in his mind, something he couldn't let go. She could never touch anybody because her powers were so uncontrollable, the slightest contact could even kill someone. So she had to constantly be covered up, stay away from people and be careful every single day of her life.

But he was immune to this power, for some reason…

Agh, it was driving him up the wall. He had no idea why he was able to touch her other than his powers cancelled the negative effects. Well, other than because it would entail some form of harm to him.

"So, how many people live here at a given time?" Sean asked as he tried to make polite conversation.

"Oh, I'm not sure, Sugar. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty five students at a time, I think." She said as paused to think, shrugging. "I never really cared about it, to be honest."

"Whoa, that's a lot of people under one roof." Sean said with whistle, his hand folding in the pocket at the front of the hood. "I can imagine using the bathroom is an all out war."

"Ha ha, you have no idea, Sean." The Goth laughed. "it's really not fair when Kitty just walks through the door."

"Kitty? The valley girl from earlier?" Sean asked as he chuckle.

"Yup, she can pass through anything. She calls it 'phasing'."

"Well, that decides if I ever take a shower here or not."

"The boys and girls have two separate shower rooms, ya doofus."

"Like that would ever stop someone."

"Hmm, good point." They then came back to the empty den and she looked back at sean with a smile. "Well, that's everything except the basements and the roof but I don't think you'd like those that much."

"Probably not….wait, basements? As in, more than one?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we use it for training our powers and to store the jet." Rogue said casually

"You have a jet?" Sean asked in shock and then shook his head. "Maybe I don't wanna know."

"Why, scared of heights?" Rogue teased and Sean blushed, folding his arms.

"Forgive me if I think we were meant to stay on the ground." The invulnerable teenager said grumpily, the Goth only laughing harder.

* * *

"Well, I must say, things are going to be interesting for this year." Marianne said as she stood on the steps before the X-Mansion. "I really think I'm going to enjoy working here; the children seem interesting and I'm sure the other instructors are nice enough."

"I wonder why Logan wasn't around?" Hank asked curiously.

"He's here; he's just been talk to his daughter in China for the past two hours and apparently X23 and Todd had slit spat about something." Xavier said with a sigh. "There are time when I'm glad I don't have any children."

"Heh, sometimes it's tough but it's more that worth it for the majority of the time." Marianne said with a glance to Sean.

The young man was talking with Rogue, the untouchable mutant giving him the first warm smiling in what may have been seven years. Sean was still nervous around as he rubbed his nose but the Southern belle pretended not to notice, handing him a piece of paper. He took the piece of paper hesitantly and glanced over the number and letters.

"I figured you could give me a call or drop me an email." Rogue said in an explaining tone, smirking as he pocketed the paper. "Now you can ask me out on date whenever you feel like it."

Sean's cheeks blossomed brilliantly into a blush and Rogue giggled at her handiwork.

"How about we get to know each other first?" Sean suggested, gesturing to his mom with the jab of his thumb. "I think I'm be visiting fairly frequently, so I'm goanna be around a fair bit."

"Hmm, I guess I could let that slide…" Rogue said, her fingers resting under her chin as she gave him a wicked grin. "I do think that I should properly thank you, for earlier today."

"Oh, you do?" Sean said, propping his hands on his hips and tried to keep his face from opening up in a smile. "And how would you do that?"

"Like this." She said as she reached forward and the revered Ice Queen of the X-Mansion pressed herself to the Las Vegas Iron Kid.

Sean was caught between mindless bliss and heightened awareness as he knew his mom was right there and he was extremely aware of Rogue pressing herself against him so eagerly. He then caught her around the waist, his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed back.

"Visiting?" Marianne scoffed as she walked away, Sean breaking apart from Rogue. "We'll be lucky if we can get you to come home for more than a night."

Sean just absent mindedly followed his mother, his smile broad and goofy like a cartoon character while Rogue giggled. Oh, what a year Todd and X23 were going to miss….

The End

* * *

That's it, that's all he wrote for this story. Will I do another one of these cute Sean/Rogue fictions? I don't know but I might be able to think up of something, so we'll see. _Wushu Who?_ is going to be my main focus as of now and what comes, comes. So, just keep some fingers crossed. Also, keep an eye out for Todd's Dark Provenances, the origin tale of Todd "Toad" Tolansky for this series as that has been in the productions for a while.

Any who, please send your reviews about the finale and I'll see you, well some of you, in _Wushu Who?_ at the next chapter.

Later,

– Lin


End file.
